


The Morning After

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Iruka wakes up the morning after a fun night with Hatake Kakashi, and goes to the kitchen to find Kakashi making breakfast for them.Kiss: Shoulder Kiss
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	The Morning After

The smell of eggs wafted through the air, pulling Iruka out of his comfortable dream and into a much warmer reality. Eggs, fried up on a pan with peppers and a spice that he couldn’t quite identify from all the way in the bedroom. 

It was a beautiful way to wake up. The smell of breakfast, the memories of the night before, and the feeling of one hell of a bite still stinging on his shoulder. 

He was going to have to have a talk with Kakashi about that last one, because he certainly hadn’t been expecting the moment when the Hatake bite down into his skin during his orgasm the night before. If he had even just a moment's worth of warning he would have been able to prepare himself a lot better for the sudden pain, and may have possibly avoided the instance where he had thrown the Jonin off of him and slammed him onto the ground.

Thankfully Kakashi hadn’t been injured. Infact, he had found it funny. Said something about Iruka finally learning how to toss a ninja to the ground. Iruka couldn’t remember that part that well because he had passed out right after. 

“You coming!?” Kakashi’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, a small smile pulling at his lips. Of course he knew the moment that Iruka had woken up. He always seemed to know. “Coffee’s ready for you!”

Dragging himself out of bed Iruka trudged towards the kitchen, smiling when he saw Kakashi standing in front of the stove in nothing but his boxers. This had to be one of his favorite views. Hatake Kakashi, self proclaimed ‘disaster of Konoha’ standing in front of the stove at his old family home, naked except for his boxers and a smile plastered on his face when he glanced back at Iruka.

Beautiful. 

“Are you going to grab yourself some coffee?” Using the spatula he had in hand, Kakashi pointed towards the dinner table where he had a small pot of coffee waiting for Iruka. A necessary liquid for the overworked Chunin to be able to function at all during his day. 

Examining the pot for a moment, Iruka smiled to himself and turned his attention back to Kakashi. Coffee sounded good, but he had other things he wanted to focus on for the time being. 

With his mind made up he headed towards Kakashi, wrapping his arms around his waist as soon as he was close enough and resting his head against his shoulder. 

“I see how it is,” Kakashi’s laughter vibrated against his throat “who needs coffee when you can have cuddles instead, is that right?”

“What better way to start my morning than with cuddles from Konoha’s sexiest jonin?” More laughter. “It’s just not a good day if I skip Kakashi hugs in favour of coffee.” That was a true fact too. Iruka hadn’t had much time with Kakashi yet, but he couldn’t imagine starting his morning without some hugs. It just always left a bad taste in his mouth when he woke up and couldn’t immediately hunt Kakashi down for some cuddles. 

“Well, you can have cuddles as long as you want,” Kakashi assured him as he turned his attention back to the eggs “So long as I don't burn breakfast.”

“Right,” Rolling his eyes, Iruka turned his attention down to Kakashi’s exposed shoulder and gently started to pepper it with kisses “Hatake Kakashi, greatest cook in Konoha, burn the eggs. I’d love to see the day.”

“You know, I can't be the sexiest and the best cook,” Kakashi argued “There are limits to my abilities.”

“Not really,” Pressing another kiss to Kakashi’s shoulder, Iruka smiled “You’re skilled in everything you do. I don’t think I've ever seen you fail at anything. Well, except Social interactions but i’ll give you a pass on that one because there’s a lot of shinobi who are bad at that.”

“I’m not sure if that’s supposed to make me feel better.”

“It can make you feel however you decide it should,” Iruka huffed. “All I’m saying is you’re amazing. No one can be perfect.”

“Yet, here you are,” Stopping mid kiss, Iruka glanced up at Kakashi, unwilling to believe what he had just heard from the other man’s mouth “It’s true. If there’s anyone who’s perfect in this world, it’s you.”

Hiding his face in Kakashi’s shoulder, Iruka closed his eyes and groaned. He had just called his boyfriend socially inept, and here he was throwing it back in his face by embarrassing him. How could someone who had no clue how to talk to his best friends be so smooth? This simply wasn’t fair.

“Aww, come on Iruka,” he glared back up at Kakashi “you’re so cute when you’re mad at me.”

“Mmm not mad,” he grumbled “mmm embarrassed.”

Kakashi gave his shoulders a tiny shrug. Not enough to disturb Iruka, but enough that he felt the movement. “Either way you’re adorable.”

Huffing, Iruka pressed one more kiss to Kakashi’s shoulder and moved away from the embarrassment, now determined to get some of that coffee that Kakashi had pointed out earlier.

“Aww, no more cuddles?” 

“You can have cuddles when you stop being embarrassing,” Iruka huffed, “which according to Naruto is impossible for you.”

Now it was Kakashi’s turn to sputter, and what a beautiful sight it was to see.


End file.
